


Hello, Wanda!

by ScarletPhantom1704



Series: Scarlet Vision One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based somewhat on the Hello Dolly! musical, F/M, based on a request from a mutual on tumblr, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhantom1704/pseuds/ScarletPhantom1704
Summary: Wanda and Vision go on their first date to a musical, which so happens to be Hello, Dolly! In the moment, they considered each other to be just friends but looking back, the two agree it was indeed their first date.Prompt from @artemisegeria on Tumblr: Here's a prompt: Scarlet Vision bonding during the year between AoU and Civil War because we all need fluff right now. Maybe Vision teaching Wanda something? I feel like it usually goes the other way around.





	Hello, Wanda!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much! I quite love this prompt and I for sure agree, we need some more fluff right now. I’m incorporating the musical we just performed at my school Friday and last night, Hello, Dolly! This is probably the fluffiest piece I’ve ever written and I hope you enjoy reading! Use the link below to view the song that was used to inspire the last section of this one-shot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6MAmjf5xwY

“Have you ever seen a musical?” Wanda questions, swiftly maneuvering her way through a crowd of tourists that had stopped to take a picture. Just like the tourists, Wanda too is impressed by the grandeur of the lights of Broadway. Billboards are aglow with the current musicals, as well as a few classics. Every theater is advertising their current show in a spectacular and eye-catching way. Crowds gather outside the theaters, eager to get seated. It all looks like something of a movie rather than reality.

“I have not, but I did research the one that we are to see tonight,” Vision states with a grin. He tugs at the collar of his shirt as if it is uncomfortable. Wanda hadn’t seen him in anything other than some sweaters and slacks. She couldn’t help thinking that he looked very handsome, his red complexion contrasting with the light grey of his suit. Her black sequined dress compliments his outfit as well.

For Christmas this year, a mere two months ago, Vision had surprised Wanda with mystery musical tickets. He’d gotten the idea from hearing her speak passionately of one of her favorite musicals, Les Miserables. She then mentioned how she wanted to watch some new musicals. This comment prompted Vision to buy tickets that night. Though, he was unsure which one to chose. Natasha had helped, also suggesting that he should keep it secret.

“You’re still keeping up the act as if I guessed wrong. I know I guessed it. It’s going to be Cabaret. Right?” Wanda teases, a confident smirk on her face. Vision smiles back innocently, knowing fully well that she is wrong. They were going to see the revival of Hello, Dolly! It’s a Broadway classic, and Vision figured she would appreciate something traditional to Les Miserables and Cabaret.

“Fine don’t tell me,” She giggles, nudging his shoulder with her own.

“You’ll see when we get there Wanda. I assure you that it will be worth your while.”

With his keen eye, Vision spots the Hello, Dolly! theater up ahead. He averts his eyes though, in case Wanda is following his line of sight

“Do I get any hints?”

“Nope.

“You’re being difficult Vis. You know that right?” Wanda chuckles and Vision cant help meeting her ocean-green eyes.

“I do recognize that,” Vision states, a smile still present on his lips. “But it is all for good reason."

 

Vision quickly dodges around a couple holding hands, causing Wanda and Vision to split. It takes a minute for Vision to find Wanda’s small frame in the crowd of busybodies. When spotted, he makes his way over to her.

“Here,” he says, offering his elbow to her. “You mustn’t get lost before the show.”

“Was that a direct insult to my height, because I feel it was. I am not that small!” Wanda exclaims, straightening her posture and resting a delicate hand on the small of his arm. “See, I only have a few inches on you.”

“You’re in heels, Wanda,” Vision deadpans, his response reminiscent of that of Tony Stark.

“So what?” She laughs. It sounds so genuine, so full of life, that it makes Vision grin. He’s only heard that laugh a couple of times since her brother died, which was less than a year ago.

“Wait, that’s the theater for Cabaret,” Wanda says, her head turning as they walk past the entrance.

“I know.”

“So I guessed wrong?” Vision responds with a nod of the head. Wanda draws her eyebrows together and mutters under her breath. “I thought for sure I was right.”

“Would you like to see it another time? I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

“Oh no, no, no, Vision! You didn’t disappoint me! I didn’t mean to come across like that. And I would love to go see it sometime.” Wanda squeezes his arm gently with a sincere look in her eyes.

For a second he gets lost in her gaze but quickly looks away when the Hello, Dolly! sign catches his eye.

“Here we are."

When Wanda doesn’t respond, VIsion turns to look at his friend. Her face is the equivalent of a kid in a candy store. She only says one thing: “Oh, Vision.”

 

After finding their seats in the balcony, Wanda is buzzing with excitement.

“I’ve heard so much about this musical, and it’s up for Tony Awards too. The pictures are so beautiful online but this is. . .” Vision begins to tune out her rambling but still watches her with great interest. The way her nose scrunches when she exclaims about something and the way her eyes dart back and forth around the theater as she compliments the towering theater. She finally pauses and meets his eyes.

“What?” She says, her ears, that are visible due to her elaborate updo, heat to a scarlet hue.

“Nothing. I like the way you are passionate about this and how you are so excited. I like seeing you happy Wanda.” Vision states truthfully.

“Yeah. I like being happy too. That doesn’t happen that often.” Her enthusiasm starts to dissipate from her voice as if being faced with reality once more.

“Let us enjoy this night together, okay?”

“Okay.”

As if on cue, the lights dim and the pit orchestra begins the overture.

 

The sun has set when the two exit the theater. Wanda’s hand had found Vision’s elbow sometime while exiting, similar to how they were walking earlier before the show.

“I think the best song was for sure Put On Your Sunday Clothes but my favorite character was Minnie Fay. She was so adorable! And then in the hat shop when she finds Cornelius Hakel. That was so funny. Ernestina Money was also hysterical too. What about you? Who did you like the best?"

“I quite liked Barnaby Tucker. He was quite enjoyable to watch. I really enjoyed viewing the Hello, Dolly! sequence at the Harmonia Gardens. It was truly a brilliant welcoming song,” Vision says, recalling the scenes.

“Yeah, that was really good. And the waltz scenes. The orchestra complemented the dancing so beautifully. I want to learn to dance that way,” Wanda says before softly humming one of the songs.

“Let us walk to a nearby fountain and I’d love to teach you,” Vision shly says, pausing at a crosswalk. Someone in the distance yells at passerby to buy their Broadway t-shirts.

Nearly identical to the enthusiasm of Dolly Levi in the musical, Wanda taps the lapel of Vision’s coat and exclaims.

“Vision, I didn’t know you could dance!” She laughs, proud of her impression. Vision laughs softly in response. The two continue across the road to a nearby fountain that was conveniently placed.

“During the waltzing scene, I was able to analyze and catalog the moves, from their feet placement to the angle at which their arms were at

“I see. You and your brilliant mind. You never seem to not amaze me.” Wanda says, whispering the last part beneath her breath. Now it’s Vision’s turn to blush, but it isn’t noticeable through his already red complexion. The only way you would be able to tell is by the heat radiating from his face.

They finally arrive at the fountain. It is lit up with fairy lights strung from the street lamps. The city lights also help illuminate the surroundings in a pearly glow. Music plays in the background from speakers, making the place even more peaceful. It’s almost ethereal, this place. Other than the scream of traffic horns from the nearby street.

“Ready?” Vision says, turning to face Wanda. “I can teach you here unless you’d like to wait until we get to the Compound.”

“I don’t want to be ridiculed by Tony,” she chuckles. “Besides, this place is a lot more beautiful than the compound. And the people here are too busy in their own businesses to worry about us.”

Vision nods, before reaching out to tenderly grasp Wanda’s hands. She smiles gingerly, subconsciously biting her bottom lip. Vision notices but keeps his focus on the task at hand: teaching Wanda to waltz.

“As Dolly said, ‘Place your hand on her waist and stand.”’ Vision reaches out to touch Wanda’s waist, so gracefully silhouetted in her black dress before stopping. “Uh, may I. . .” Vision stutters.

“You may.” So he does, gently at first as his body remains stiff and terse.

“Okay then. Next up, Dolly says: ‘With your right in her left hand.’”

Wanda reaches out and grasps Vision’s right hand with her left. “And then?”

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Wanda nods. VIsion starts counting in threes, creating a steady rhythm. Wanda stumbles a few times and after each stumble Vision always seems to grasp her tighter.

“Ready for the next step?” Vision asks once they’ve set into a simple rhythm.

“Yeah. Let me guess, it’s the next verse of that song, isn’t it.” Vision nods, smiling. Wanda giggles before nodding, urging him to continue on.

“’ Take the someone who‘s arms you’re in. Hold onto her tight and spin.’ Those are the next lines.” Vision spins Wanda out grasping her hand tight enough so that she won’t tumble to the ground if something were to happen. She spins back inwards. For a brief moment, her back is to Vision’s chest and his arms are around her waist. But before she knew it, they were back in the starting position, waltzing in threes. Under her breath, Wanda hums the waltz theme from the musical, keeping both dancers in time.  
“Hey, look! I’m dancing!” Wanda exclaims, directly reference to Cornelius Hakel in the musical. Both laugh and just as that happens, Wanda trips, falling onto the ground and pulling Vision down with her. They both end up laughing on the ground, unaware of the crowd they’d amassed.

A round of applause engulfs the two and both stand up. Vision’s body language screams that he’s uncomfortable, but Wanda is quite the opposite. She stands up and bows, linking fingers with Vision and urging to do the same.

Wanda sees a few video cameras in the crowd, as they had recorded the dance. But her and Vision’s face was already public to the world as being apart of the Avengers, so it didn’t bother her. Maybe they’d made the news tomorrow, who knows. But that didn’t matter to Wanda. She was still stuck in the high of dancing.

“Thank you, New York!” She exclaims, reaching a hand up to the sky. Everyone laughs before dispersing and leaving Wanda and Vision to their own devices.

“That was fun.” Wanda giggles, meeting Vision’s gaze that had been on her for the last few moments.

“Indeed it was. We should head back now. But I have one more thing that I’d like to say before we fly back, Wanda. Thank you for making this night so amazing.”

“No. Thank you, Vizh.” Wanda says. And with that, she kisses his cheek.

And although in that moment, Vision and Wanda claimed it was just the two of them as friends enjoying a night out, in the future, they’d coin this day to be their very first date. A date when everything was just as it should be. When the world was a peace with the two. That peace didn’t last long though, for the universe has different plans for these two very souls.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to watch the video song in which the last section of this one-shot is inspired by, use this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6MAmjf5xwY


End file.
